brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Barnett
The Barnett is a Light Bolt-action Rifle found within Brink and is the second light rifle within its class. Overview The Barnett is the precision rifle of Brink, as its defining feature is its incredibly high damage. It's one of the only weapons in the game which can one-shot kill a Light Body Type without any health buffs. Compared to its alternative, the Drognav, it's significantly more cumbersome. It has reload and equip times only rivaled by Heavy Weapons and a firing delay of over 2 seconds due to its bolt-action mechanism. The Barnett, as well as the Drognav, are mainly used by Light and Medium Body type players who prefer sniping, due to their high power and long range. However, this weapon is typically not the sniping weapon of choice to players. This is due to the Drognav being more adaptable, less cumbersome and less penalizing to missed shots or less experienced players. Regardless, this weapon possesses rival capabilities in extreme range combat and a well placed shot can kill the opponent and not allow them to escape. Attachments Top * COGA Scope * Snoop-R Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Side-Vent Muzzle Brake * Up-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling Player Notes *Headshots with the Barnett are capable of taking down even Heavies, though this requires them to have no prior health buffs. *When upgraded with an Improved Weapon Buff however, it is only bested by a Heavy with three or more health upgrades. *Players utilizing the Barnett should be using a Light or Medium Body type because both types are better camouflaged when preparing to snipe, and both also have the speed necessary to escape when they have been discovered. *It is also recommended that the player has a secondary with a high mag size because the Barnett has a low ammo count and is almost useless in a full-scale firefight. **It is for this reason that the player should be a Medium when using the Barnett: a Medium can equip a powerful Assault Rifle for a backup weapon, while Lights are only capable of using Pistols or Machine Pistols, which aren't as powerful or as accurate. ***If you're stuck on using the Barnett as a Light Body Type you should seriously consider the Belgo, as it is the only rapid-fire weapon they'll have available as a secondary weapon. **Alternatively, a player who intends to play only a sniper role may choose to play the Soldier class exclusively, allowing them to refill their own ammo. There are arguably equally compelling reasons to play as an Engineer or an Operative, though. ***Perhaps the only class that is poorly suited for use with a Barnett is the Medic, as all Medic buffs (with the exception of Revive Syringes) must be administered to teammates at point-blank range, removing the purpose of staying in a spot for an extended period of time. However, a Medic can keep up with their teammates and be more of a "front-line sniper", administering buffs on the front-line while taking out targets in the opposing team's rear lines. *An Operative with medium body type might be one of the most adequate user of Barnett, as the rifle's mechanic suits the operative's tendency of "helping from afar", and the Medium body type allows the operative to carry a standard rapid fire weapon should he engage in open firefight *It can be highly problematic if players equipped with Barnetts can spot the enemy's deployment area from their own, as the Barnett will be capable of delaying that entire team from completing their objective. Trivia * While it is possible that the Barnett is a reference to the maker of the infamous M82 and M95 sniper rifles, it may also bear homage to Glyn Barnett, an accomplished marksman and winner of the gold medal in the full-bore rifle shooting competition during the 2006 Commonwealth Games in Melbourne. * The Barnetts appearance seems to have been heavily influenced by the Mauser SR-93 and partially by the M200 CheyTac Intervention where features of this weapon are more apparent when in first person. * The sound recorded for the Barnett was the actual firing sound of a M95. * The Barnett is the only weapon that has its magazine bumped after the new mag has been loaded. * It is also the only non-shotgun and non-pistol weapon to feature a charging animation. * The official Prima Strategy Guide incorrectly labels the Barnett as being the only weapon to use the Snoop-R Scope. * The words "One Shot, One Kill" can be seen stenciled on the side of the Resistance Barnett. This is a common mantra for sniping and likely references how the Barnett is one of the few one-shot weapons in the game. Gallery Select_0002_Barnett_Security.jpg|Security Barnett. Select_0003_Barnett_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Barnett. Barrett.jpg|The Barnett in the Cinematic trailer. Barrett FPV 2.jpg|First-Person of the Barnett. Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Light Rifles